Garthim
The Garthim were artificial lifeforms animated by the power of the Dark Crystal. They were created by skekTek, who grafted the corpses of a Gruenak and an Arathim Silk Spitter to serve the Skeksis as an obedient army. In reference to their origin, their name, which was always pluralized,Smith, A. C. H., & Odell, D. (1982). The Dark Crystal. Holt, Rinehart and Winston. was a portmanteau of "G'ruenak" and "'Ar'a'thim". Originally intended to quell the Gelfling resistance, the Garthim were repurposed as an extermination force during the Garthim War after the Skeksis had learned of a prophecy that a Gelfling would reverse The Great Division and end their rule. Appearance Possessing an Arathim's black-carapace and trace elements of the Gruenaks' limbs and head shape, the Garthim's overall form was ultimately based on sea creatures native to the urSkek homeworld.Froud, B. & Llewellyn, J. J., (2003) The World of the Dark Crystal. Pavilion Books. Armed with powerful claws and monstrous strength, they were capable of smashing through stone walls and destroying anything regardless of their construction, including Aughra's observatory and orrery. Aughra expressed doubt as to whether or not they were truly killable. They were implacable enemies of the Landstriders which, although vastly outnumbered and outmatched in physical strength, could use their speed to swiftly cripple the Garthim. The Garthim's sole purpose was destruction, and would follow orders from their Skeksis overlords without question. It was unknown whether or not they could kill a Skeksis if ordered to do so by another, but skekUng planned to test this when he suspected skekTek of betrayal. They could also be controlled by the urRu to a limited extent. The Crystal Shard could harm the Garthim, as Jen used the Shard to force a Garthim to release him during the Garthim's attack on Kira's village. History ]] Creation As the Gelfling resistance intensified, skekSil, having learned of the risks involved in entrusting the Skeksis' security to unreliable allies, proposed the creation of a soulless army completely dedicated to them. SkekSo approved of the project and entrusted its realization to skekTek, providing him with all resources necessary, including an Arathim carcass to use as a template. While the other Skeksis went to fight the Gelflings at the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood, skekTek found that he was unable to revive the dead Arathim and determined that he required a stronger source of connective tissue. He subsequently beat one of his Gruenak slaves to death and incorporated some of its anatomy onto the Arathim. Use More Garthim were eventually made before being purposed by skekUng as an extermination force during the Garthim War. In the time between the war and Jen's quest, the Garthim's use was largely limited to raiding Podling villages for slaves. When not in battle, the Garthim served as sentries in the corridors and pits of The Castle of the Crystal, motionless until given a command. When Jen healed the Crystal and purged it of darkness, the Garthim were reduced into heaps of empty shells. Jen later learned he could use skekUng's Scepter of Office to reanimate the Garthim and place them under his command. When the Second Great Division occurred and the Skeksis were freed, Jen used the Garthim to apprehend the unruly creatures to restore order in his court.Spurrier, S., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #3, Archaia, USA, May 2017 They were ultimately all destroyed when attempting to cross the Great Divide whilst pursuing Kensho and Thurma.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #10, Archaia, USA, January 2018 Other appearances In the continuity established by Legends of the Dark Crystal, the Gelfling Lahr discovered that they could be defeated by stabbing at weak points in their armor. In several engagements, the Garthim showed signs of fear upon seeing their comrades fall.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2007) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 1: The Garthim Wars. TokyoPop. The Gelflings eventually manage to destroy the entire Garthim army during a siege of the Castle of the Crystal, forcing skekUng to rebuild from scratch.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2010) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 2: Trial by Fire. TokyoPop. ISBN 1598167022 Behind the scenes filming a prototype Garthim puppet]] The precursors of the Garthim appeared in The Mithra Treatment, where they had yet to be named. Jim Henson described them in the following terms:Jim Henson, The Mithra Treatment special Feature. The Dark Cyrstal: Collector's Edition, Dir. Jim Henson & Frank Oz. 1982. Colombia Tristar Home Entertainment, 2003. DVD. They were finally named in Frank Oz's 1978 outline, The Crystal, though spelled "Garthem". Oz's outline also included Jen finding a magic cloak that protected him from them.C. Gaines, The Dark Crystal: The Ultimate Visual History, Titan Books, 2017, p. 35, . The final design of the Garthim was based on the carapaces discarded from Brian Froud and Jim Henson's lobster dinners. Construction of the Garthim costumes was supervised by Fred Nihda, who began work in December 1979 and concluded after nine months. Each suit consisted of 590 interlocking fiberglass pieces weighing a total of 80 lbs. The claws were made of sharp metal, which permitted the performers to destroy set pieces during action sequences.C. Gaines, The Dark Crystal: The Ultimate Visual History, Titan Books, 2017, pp. 102-105, . The suits were so heavy and prone to overheating that special harnesses were constructed to suspend the performers from the ground in-between takes in order for them to recover.Making-of. The World of the Dark Crystal. Dir. Jim Henson & Frank Oz. 1982. Colombia Tristar Home video, 1999. DVD. The Garthim that appears in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance was played by performer Daniel Dewhirst. References External Links * * }} Category:Species Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Legends of the Dark Crystal characters Category:The Power of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Villains Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Deceased